New Found Respect
by Sukilovehappydays3
Summary: Ikuto is now living with Amu and everyone is fine with that.  The Guardians bug Amu and by the end of the night develop a nefound respect for him. Chanllange at the end!


**New Found Respect**

**ok so this one really sucks but for those of you that do read it ihope you enjoy and that you do my challenge thats at the end! oh and happy new year i will be submiting two new oneshots as a new year persent! this is one of the stories and the other one is Looking For Ikuto, But Not Ikuto? that one is oneof my more favorite works. but please read thisand do the challange at the end~**

* * *

><p>Ikuto is now living with Amu and her family, after he returned form his search for his father. Amu tells the Guardians and they seem fine with it, even Tadase. He still loves Amu but knows she's better off with Ikuto. However since the Guardians are curious little suckers, they stick a bug on Amu that has a speaker and a camera on it. After seeing the way Amu treats Ikuto they seem to have develop a newfound respect for him.<p>

"Ikuto is living in my house!" Amu blurted one day out of the blue. Everyone stopped and stared at her, the cup Nagi was holding fell to the ground when he dropped it from shock.

"W-what was that Amu-chan?" Nagi stammered, apparently her was the only one who could talk right now.

"I-Ikuto is living with me and my family. He came to us last night and asked of he could stay for a while. My mom convinced my dad to agree and right now he's living with us. I just thought you all should know." Her voice just got higher and higher as she spoke and the last part came out as a squeak. She was so nervous about what they were going to say. The last time Ikuto stayed at her house she wondered up hurting Tadase and pretty badly and betraying the rest of the Guardians.

"Oh, well, your mom met Ikuto before?" Kukai asked, although it seems like a stupid question it actually quite logical since everyone was wondering the same thing.

"Yey, Amu when _did_ your mom meet Ikuto?" Rima requestioned Amu only in a more threatening way.

"U-um w-well, back when Ikuto stayed with me before my mom found out, and being my mom, she tried to help him. After the whole Easter ordeal was over they met again and my mom loved him. Apparently they have been keeping in contacted with each other over the years. And so when they met again they acted like old friends, making it nearly impossible to say no so…" Amu couldn't continue she really didn't know what happened, her dad just agreed without much problem or protest, he barely let any guys near her so for him to agree so easily something must be going on, but what?

As Amu was lost deep in though, the Guardians were looking at her like she was crazy. "Eh-hem, Amu-chan, we're ok with it. Although I am worried about what he might do to you though. Make sure to lock your doors." Hearing this and from Tadase no less astonished her. He was ok with this and was worried for her, he so sweet.

"Aww don't worry Tadase-kun, my dad forbad Ikuto to even go near my room. Haha well I have to go and pick up some groceries bye!"

"Ah wait Amu-chan here I have a new pin that I would love for you to have." Nagi said as he hands Amu a blue and pink pin.

"Wow thanks Nagi ok well bye!" And with that she left.

"Ok what was wrong with that pin and why are you two grinning like the Cheshire cat from Alice in wonderland?" Rima asked annoyed that she didn't know something.

"That pin has a camera and a speaker in it so we can hear and see what happens between Ikuto and Amu-chan. Haha this is going to be fun. You guys want to stay over and watch with us." Nagi asked all the Guardians while him and Tadase grin the Cheshire cat smile.

"Sure could be fun." Everyone said and then they all headed towards Nagi's house to see what the night in tales for Amu and Ikuto.

(Back to Amu after she gets done shopping and is now at home only to find Ikuto they're alone) "Ikuto, where's mom dad and Amu?" Amu asked a very happy looking Ikuto.

"Well my dear Amu, they're going to help a relative tonight and will be back tomorrow so tonight it's just us, ok?" Looking as if Ikuto just said they sold her to be a sex slave Amu rushed to the phone and called her mom. After an hour of arguing on the phone Amu caved and hang up. She hadn't notice Ikuto was right behind her so when she spun around she collided right into him. "Wow, anxious to get started are we? Well I don't mind but I would rather have a full stomach before we do anything that requires various activity." Ikuto said smirking in Amu's ear.

Blushing bright red Amu hit him and screamed Pervert!

"Haha, whatever perverted kid." This time Ikuto dodge the pillow that came at him. "So what's for dinner?"

"Nothing for you!" Amu said while sticking out her tongue at him. "I'm having curry, you can have some tuna or something."

"Aww come one Amu-koi don't be so mean! Let me tasted some of your delicious curry, please?" Ikuto said will giving her the abandon kitty eyes. (I would say the puppy dog eyes but kitty eyes suit him much better)

Seeing the A.K.E (Abandon Kitty Eyes) she crumbled abit. "Fine but I like my curry super hot so you better not complain at how spicy it is."

Agreeing to this he decided to help out abit. He cut the veggies while Amu made the rice and got out all the spices. Once the curry was simmering you could smell at how spicy it was, it nearly burned Ikuto's nose. "Are you really going to eat that it smell so so _spicy._" There was a hint of disgust in his voice.

"Hey I warned you I like things spicy didn't I? Besides its almost done and we are _not _wasting all this food." _'And besides this is revenge for embarrassing me all those times.'_ Amu added silently.

After dinner and Ikuto washing his mouth out with cool water they watched a movie. Ikuto tried to snuggle with Amu and to get her to relax but every time he touched her she would slap him, even when he just tapped her to see if there was any more milk or ice cream.

As the night went on Ikuto was just getting abused more and more, even when he wasn't doing anything. As the Guardians watched this they couldn't help but feel sorry for Ikuto and they gained a newfound respect for him for being able to put up with Amu's abuse.

* * *

><p>ok so it suched right? right! well anyway heres the challange its up to you guys to write another story of this! do whatever you want with it justdont change the plot of the fact that the gaurdians are spying on ikuto and Amu watching her abuse him ok? cool i hope some of you do this challange if you do let me know and i'll check it out! alright until next time!<p> 


End file.
